


Jean and Granger

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Possibly Alcoholic Dr. Granger, Possibly Single Mother Granger, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean picks up her daughter from school, they talk. Jean needs a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean and Granger

**Author's Note:**

> I just, wanted to write about Hermione's interactions with her parents. Like, they know her, they know how cold she is. So.. This...
> 
> 301 words.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Jean Granger didn't know what it meant when her little girl sent her a letter telling her she was a Slytherin. She waited until she was home for a day before asking, unwilling to ask too many questions so soon after she got home.

Hermione was wearing new clothes; clothes Jean doesn't remember getting her. Each piece looked expensive, from her new necklace down to her new shoes.

"Mum? Are you okay?" She asked, looking at her in concern. Jean didn't know when her little girl had grown up.

"I'm fine. How was school?" Hermione went off, telling her how she was sorted into a house that didn't like her at first. How she hexed a student to gain respect. Jean was white by the end of the story, clenching her glass in white fingers.

"Is that right?" She felt like drinking a glass of wine. Standing to retrieve the glass, she saw the fond smile her daughter had on her face.

"I did meet this kid. He bought me the clothes. I helped him out with a couple pranks. He' like me. The house didn't like him either. His cousin hexed his clothes into a girls' uniform so he gave it to me. After that, we would be together a lot. We went to Diagon Alley with his uncle and they got me these clothes. Said a true Slytherin wouldn't be seen in my old outfits." She sounded happy, an emotion that Jean hadn't heard in a while. Her daughter hadn't had the best childhood, friend wise. Kids didn't play with her and she never went out of her way to speak with anyone.

Jean was glad that Hermione found a friend. Maybe she wouldn't pull her out of that crazy school.

She still poured herself a glass of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I think Jean may be an alcoholic in this one... And it kinda seems that she is a single mother. Hm...
> 
> Mars


End file.
